Detrás de una sonrisa
by Raven-Esoterica
Summary: Desde ese momento se ha esforzado por dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, por dejarlo todo y dar lo mejor de sí a lo demás. Pero hoy... hoy todo es diferente.
1. Chapter 1

_Teen Titans no me pertenece_

Detrás de una sonrisa

Se despertó sobresaltado. Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba empapado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor intentando reconocer su habitación. Todo estaba en tinieblas. El silencio le hubiera taladrado los oídos de no ser por su agitada respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Soltó un gruñido al mismo tiempo que dejó caer los brazos contra el colchón. Mantenía los dientes apretados, se preguntó si tal vez podrían llegar a quebrarse. Con un brinco bajó de la cama y avanzó tambaleante hacia la puerta del cuarto que se abrió ante su presencia. Afuera, la oscuridad reinaba y apenas, si prestaba atención, podía distinguir la respiración tranquila de sus compañeros. Todos estaban dormidos. Tal y como se suponía que debía ser.

Sus pasos perturbaron la calma. Poco a poco se acercó hacia el elevador. Buscaba llegar al último piso. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, pero más que otra cosa, deseaba que su mente se despejara.

Al llegar a la azotea vio la ciudad iluminada a sus pies. El sonido de algunas ambulancias llegaban desde la lejanía. Dejó que el sonido que producían las olas al chocar contra las rocas de la isla lo tranquilizara un poco. Nada era suficiente. No lograba arrancar de su cabeza la mirada de su padre y la sonrisa de su madre. Era eso lo que les había heredado ¿no? Bajó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Le dio la espalda a la ciudad y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del lugar, en donde lentamente se sentó en el borde. Miró al cielo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era el día. Era el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres. Un año más en el que no recibía un beso de su madre o una palmada amistosa de su padre. Se preguntó si algún día el dolor se iría.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de su compañera lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Claro —se giró para responder dibujando en su rostro su mejor sonrisa. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Ella enarcó una ceja, como si no le creyera. Esperó que en sus ojos no quedara rastro de las lágrimas que acababa de derramar. La chica dio un paso al frente.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

La pregunta lo sorprendió.

—Claro.

El joven se recorrió un poco para permitir que Raven se sentara junto a él. No fue hasta que la vio envolverse en su capa y abrazarse a sí misma que se dio cuenta del frío que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Chico Bestia —¿Todo en orden?

La chica esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, tenía la mirada clavada en el mar. En el fondo, había pocas cosas que le gustaran tanto como mantener una conversación seria con su compañero de equipo. Podía ver cómo cada día se esforzaba por ser fuerte. Sentía como su alma estaba dolida pero él siempre se olvidaba de sí para darlo todo por el equipo.

—Escuché ruidos en el pasillo —respondió.

—Lo lamento.

—No es un reproche.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por largos minutos. Bestia luchaba contra el sentimiento y las ganas de abrazar a su compañera y echarse a llorar. Agradecía que estuviera ahí, pero eso lo complicaba todo. Por otro lado, Raven podía sentir que algo lo molestaba. Con cautela miró en su dirección y contempló los puños apretados del chico.

Raven estuvo a punto de hablar cuando él la interrumpió.

—Lo siento, solo quería despejarme un poco, me iré a la cama.

Se alejó rápidamente con la cabeza gacha y sin decir nada más. Siguió sus pasos de regreso a su habitación. Subió a su cama y golpeó las almohadas con toda su fuerza una y otra vez hasta que quedó exhausto. Se acostó mirando al techo y abrazó una de sus almohadas con fuerza mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos. No notó cuando se quedó dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Se deslizó con cautela hasta quedar junto a él, el aroma a tofu llenó sus pulmones provocándole hacer un par de muecas. Pero no había nada que lo pudiera detener. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar junto a su cama, con precaución colocó su mano a la altura de la oreja del chico verde y apretó la parte superior de la bocina, haciendo que de esta brotara un ruido ensordecedor.

El sonido hizo que Chico Bestia se despertara dando un gran salto que por poco lo dejó colgando del techo.

—Hubieras visto tu cara, viejo.

—Cuídate, me las vas a pagar —bromeó intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

Muy a su pesar bajó de la litera, se transformó en un gato y estiró cada uno de sus músculos, entonces recuperó su forma humana.

—¿Qué te parece si bajamos y desayunamos unos ricos huevos de tofu?

—¿El ruido te afectó el cerebro? Pasa del medio día, me mandaron a levantarte, vamos a ir a comer pizza.

—Entonces… Supongo que voy a arreglarme

El chico dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el baño de su habitación hasta que su amigo lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro.

—¿Pasa algo?

Bestia se giró con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Pasa que… ¡Que mi mejor amigo es un tarado!

Chico Bestia se abalanzó sobre Cyborg aterrizando en sus hombros y golpeando suavemente la parte metálica de su cabeza. En compensación, el mitad robot lo tomó por las manos y jaló hacia el frente haciendo que el chico diera una vuelta en el aire y quedara de espaldas a él. Cyborg lo sujetó con un solo brazo y con la mano libre raspó la cabeza de Chico Bestia hasta que este pidió que se detuviera.

—Admítelo viejo, nunca vas a ser tan fuerte como yo.

Chico Bestia se giró para quedar de frente a su compañero y se transformó en un gorila que lo rebasaba por varios centímetro. Se acercó lentamente y Cyborg pudo adivinar una sonrisa en el rostro del animal. Antes de que el chico verde tuviera la oportunidad de atacar Robin apareció por la puerta de la habitación.

—Ustedes dos —su tono de voz indicaba que estaba molesto —dejen de payasear, queremos irnos.

—Claro, tenía que ser Capitán Mandón

Chico Bestia regresó a su forma original, tomó la toalla que estaba tirada junto a sus pies y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

A pesar de que sabía que debía darse prisa se desvistió lentamente, con mucho esfuerzo había logrado salir de la cama ese día. Se acercó a la regadera y abrió las llaves esperando a que el agua estuviera a una temperatura apropiada. Dejó que el agua lo empapara. Estuvo inmóvil bajo el chorro del agua por varios minutos, deseando que todo lo que sentía se fuera por el desagüe. Sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a sus padres, ellos lo habían dado todo por él. Después de ser mordido, sus padres lo habían hecho todo con tal de no perder a su pequeño y ahora él, así, sin más, deseaba poder deshacerse del dolor que lo abatía.

—Eran tus padres, idiota, es normal que te duela.

Intentando resignarse tomó el shampoo y se lavó el cuerpo entero con él lo más rápido que pudo. Cerró el agua y tomó la toalla que nuevamente había dejado tirada en el piso. Salió de la regadera y secó su cabello alborotándolo hacia todos lados, entonces pasó la toalla por el espejo, desde donde lo miraba un chico con la mirada decaída. Apretó la mandíbula y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas antes de golpear la pared junto a él con ambas manos. Volvió a observar su reflejo, esta vez su mirada había cambiado, pudo identificar una extraña mezcla de rabia y desesperación. Se envolvió en la toalla y salió del baño a para buscar ropa limpia.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido regresó para mirarse al espejo. Intento hacer que en sus ojos no quedará rastro alguno de su llanto y se plató una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Respiró profundamente hasta que se sintió listo para enfrentarse a sus compañeros.

—Bueno… Ya llegó el mejor y más guapo Titán de todos —gritó al atravesar la puerta del Living Room.

—Hasta que llegas —más que divertido Robin sonaba desesperado.

Bestia bajó las escaleras y se reunió con sus compañeros quienes después del alboroto se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas listos para marcharse. Antes de partir, él se acercó a la cocina, sacó una jarra del refrigerador y se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso.

Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y se giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Raven lo observaba. Estaba parada en la sala con un libro entre las manos, lo miraba como si todavía no creyera que realmente estuviera bien.

—¿Vas a venir o qué?

Corrió hasta la entrada dejando a Raven, quien lentamente lo siguió.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, agradezco a todos los que se están tomando el tiempo de leer este fic y principalmente a quienes se han detenido a dejar un comentario.

Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero no puedo prometer que todos lo vayan a ser.

Gracias.

* * *

Antes de que pudieran llegar a la pizzería el comunicador del líder del equipo empezó a parpadear y a emitir el característico sonido que alerta a los Titanes sobre algún problema en la ciudad o sus alrededores.

—Cambio de planes —exclamó el petirrojo mientras capturaba las coordenadas del sitio al que debían dirigirse en el sistema GPS del auto T.

El inesperado giro de las cosas provocó que el verde soltara un bufido que atrapó la atención de sus compañeros.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó la tamaraniana.

—Viejo, esos criminales podrían esperar a que terminemos de comer —respondió Chico Bestia en un intento de evadir la pregunta. —Muero de hambre.

—Tal vez si te hubieras levantado a una hora adecuada no estarías pasando por esto —Robin empezaba a sentirse fastidiado con la inusual actitud de su compañero.

—Bueno, no todos tenemos la dicha de tener trastornos del sueño —agregó el verde a la defensiva.

—¡Llegamos! —Soltó Cyborg agradecido por la oportunidad de interrumpir la discusión de sus compañeros.

En cuestión de segundos los Titanes abandonaron el vehículo y entraron al Banco de la Ciudad, en donde la alarma contra robo no dejaba de sonar y cuatro sujetos encapuchados, tres hombres y una mujer, apuntaban a los rehenes con armas de fuego.

El nerviosismo inundaba el lugar, las manos de los criminales temblaban, mirándose entre ellos como preguntándose que debían hacer.

—Suelten las armas —Robin imprimó autoridad en sus palabras.

—Apártense y nadie saldrá lastimado —advirtió uno de los encapuchados con voz entrecortada mientras pegaba el cañón de su arma a la cabeza de una mujer que se encontraba arrodillada temiendo por su vida.

Aunque no se tratase de criminales profesionales, ese tipo de situaciones siempre resultaban en extremo delicadas. Al tratarse de civiles, los jóvenes justicieros no podían hacer uso de toda su fuerza a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Además, debido a la presencia de los rehenes debían ser doblemente cuidadosos.

—¡No lo diré otra vez, salgan de aquí! —la mano del hombre tembló empujando hacia adelante la cabeza de la señora haciendo que esta soltara un chillido.

—Las cosas no tienes que ser así —la voz del líder se relajó sin perder la autoridad —ya tienen el dinero ¿por qué no los dejan ir?

—¿Y luego qué? Cuando ellos salgan ustedes se abalanzarán sobre nosotros. No somos estúpidos. ¡Salgan que aquí!

Los delincuentes parecían sentirse cada vez más seguros, alentados por las palabras de quien parecía ser su líder. Los jóvenes héroes se encontraban agrupados, observando todo lo que ocurría alrededor. La alarma seguía sonando y la mayoría de las personas lloraban esperando el momento en que aquella pesadilla terminara.

Robin hizo una seña con la mano derecha para indicar a su equipo que abandonara el lugar.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Raven por lo bajo.

El petirrojo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

La prioridad era mantener a salvo a los rehenes. Robin pensaba esperar dentro del banco hasta que la policía llegara. Así evitaría que los malhechores escaparan –y si tenía razón– su presencia ayudaría a los retenidos a sentirse un poco más tranquilos.

El resto del equipo abandonó el edificio con cautela y sin estar seguros de que fuera una buena idea.

—Tú también —ordenó el criminal.

—Mis compañeros ya se fueron —apuntó el Titán. —Además, siendo cuatro contra uno me encuentro en obvia desventaja —añadió buscando que la confianza de los criminales incrementara.

—Bien, pero si intentas algo no dudaré en volarte los sesos.

La mano temblorosa del criminal apuntó el arma directamente hacia la cabeza del petirrojo, haciéndole saber que su truco de la confianza había funcionado. _Mientras más alto estés, más dolerá la caída,_ pensó Robin sonriendo para sus adentros.

Afuera, las sirenas de las patrullas se escuchaban avanzando rápidamente al lugar de los hechos. Los curiosos habían empezado a amontonarse alrededor de la entrada del banco. Cyborg, Starfire y Raven intentaban hacerlos retroceder para dejar paso a los policías que estaban por llegar.

—Vamos, por favor no hagan que las cosas sean más complicadas —pidió Cyborg a un transeúnte que se negaba a moverse pretextando la nula autoridad de los Titanes sobre los ciudadanos de Jump City.

Al percatarse de la creciente frustración de sus compañeros, Raven elevó una cortina de energía separándolos a ellos y al banco del resto de las personas. Cuando la barrera fue lo suficientemente alta, se encargó de recorrerla lentamente obligando a la gente a moverse junto con ella.

—Buen trabajo, amiga —le felicitó Starfire.

—Presta atención a las patrullas —le indicó el metálico —abre el espacio necesario para que puedan entrar.

Raven asintió con la cabeza sin desviar la mirada de la barrera de energía y de las personas que se amontonaban frente a ella.

—¿Y Chico Bestia? —preguntó la tamaraniana haciendo que sus compañeros se percataran de la desaparición del verde.

—Rayos —rugió Cyborg al revisar la ubicación del joven titán —Está adentro del edificio.

Al estar en el banco el joven metamorfo había fijado su atención en tres rehenes en particular. Una mujer que rondaba los treinta años, con piel aperlada y cabello castaño que caía revuelto sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos claros estaban llenos de lágrimas presas de la situación, sus labios delgados y entreabiertos se torcían en una mueca que creía haber visto antes. Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre de hombros anchos, piel apiñonada y con cabello rubio oscuro. Tenía apariencia protectora, rodeaba a la mujer con un brazo y su mirada no se apartaba de los criminales que paseaban por la recepción del banco. Mantenía los dientes apretados, dándole a su mandíbula una apariencia fuerte y bien contorneada. Entre la pareja había un pequeño de ojos azules y cabello rubio alborotado que no debía tener más de seis años. El pequeño lloraba en silencio aferrado a la mano de su madre.

Se transformó en una libélula para ser capaz de entrar al edificio por el ducto de ventilación. Recorrió el laberinto que era el sistema hasta que encontró una rejilla que le permitía tener el panorama completo de la situación.

Sus ojos buscaron a la familia que había visto antes. Al encontrarlos el pequeño miró hacia la rejilla en donde Bestia se encontraba. El joven titán casi sintió que el niño lo observaba. Se vio a sí mismo en el chico, pude ver a su padre intentando protegerlo y a su madre acariciando su cabello en un intento de darle consuelo.

Tuvo un flashback en el que volvió a ver a sus padres cayendo al vacío mientras él flotaba en el aire sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.

Volvió al presente tragando un poco de saliva y sintió la furia correr por sus venas. Fijó sus ojos en el líder de los criminales, quien mantenía su arma apuntando al petirrojo. Se transformó en un lobo e impulsado por el cambio tiró la rejilla y se abalanzó sobre su enemigo sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar.

—¡No, Chico Bestia! —su líder grito, pero no podía escucharlo. Un constante zumbido se había instalado en sus oídos y tonos rojizos se habían apoderado de su visión.

Los otros delincuentes dispararon al lobo sin poder herirlo. El metamorfo corría en diferentes direcciones esquivando las balas y buscando clavar sus garras en alguno de los criminales.

Afuera, los policías habían llegado y se preparaban para negociar con los ladrones. Se encargaron de poner cinta de seguridad alrededor del edificio y con las patrullas rodearon las salidas.

Los preparativos fueron interrumpidos por el estruendo que hicieron las armas al ser disparadas al interior del banco. Sin pensarlo el resto de los Titanes entraron al edificio para encontrar a Robin reuniendo a los rehenes y preparándolos para salir. Por otro lado, un Chico Bestia fuera de control continuaba cazando a los delincuentes que quedaban en pie.

—¡Deténganlo! —Les ordenó Robin refiriéndose al verde.

La situación estaba completamente fuera de control, la gente gritaba y los criminales presas del pánico, continuaban disparando sin apuntar a nada en particular.

Raven se acercó al petirrojo ayudándolo a crear una fila con las personas cautivas junto a la pared para que pudieran abandonar el edificio. Por su parte, Cyborg y Starfire intentaban acercarse a Chico Bestia. El animal había acorralado a uno de los asaltantes, se mantenía agazapado y listo para atacar. Mostraba los colmillos y su garganta emitía un gruñido que ponía la piel de gallina.

Extremando precauciones el Titán metálico se posición detrás del lobo.

—¿Bestita? —le llamó Cyborg mientras posaba su pesada mano sobre el lomo del animal. El gruñido que salía del hocino del lobo se intensificó adquiriendo un tono mucho más brusco. En cuestión de segundos Chico Bestia se había girado con las zarpas extendidas, logrando atinar un fuerte golpe en el pecho metálico de su compañero.

Como un reflejo, el criminal que antes había estado acorralado por el lobo disparó su arma sin herir al animal.

Desde la fila de rehenes intentando salir del edificio brotó un grito desgarrador. La bala perdida había perforado el pecho del niño rubio que antes había llamado la atención del metamorfo y su madre lo sostenía tendido en el suelo con la mirada vacía y las manos manchadas por la sangre de su hijo.

Con el estruendo Chico Bestia volvió a posar sus ojos en los del pequeño. Esta vez el chico lo miraba fijamente. El metamorfo volvió a su forma humana sin apartar la mirada y pudo sentir la vida del niño apagándose poco a poco.

Con el último disparo la fila de rehenes se salió de control, las personas gritaban e intentaban salir del banco a como diera lugar, corriendo y empujando. Robin tomó al pequeño en brazos ignorando a los petrificados padres y lo sacó del edificio buscando que le brindaran atención médica. A Raven le tomó un par de segundos que la pareja recobrara la compostura, al hacerlo los guio a la salida y los acompañó hasta la ambulancia en donde se encontraba su hijo.

Cuando los jóvenes regresaron a la recepción, Cyborg había dejado inconsciente al sujeto que había disparado el arma y el último criminal se había rendido. Por su parte, Starfire sostenía a Chico Bestia, quien tenía la respiración entrecortada y la mirada clavada en el punto exacto donde el niño había estado minutos antes.

—Es mi culpa —murmuró el verde de forma casi inaudible.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, policías entraron violentamente al lugar para apresar a los delincuentes.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó molesto Jeremías Wade, sargento en turno.

Sin mucho que decir Robin respondió.

—Las cosas se complicaron un poco.

—Me doy cuenta —el sargento dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria al Titán y con un movimiento de mano le indicó a uno de sus elementos que se acercara. —Asegúrate de que todos los rehenes vayan con los paramédicos, necesito el estado del menor herido e inicia los interrogatorios.

Asintiendo firmemente el hombre llamó a otros dos elementos para que salieran con él.

—En cuanto a ustedes —continuó Wade —tenemos mucho que discutir.


End file.
